littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tomb That Dreaded Blood
The Tomb That Dreaded Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 26th case of the game. It is the second case set in Horton Plot The Liberty Agency went to Diamond Town to investigate Ivan Lodge's background and Shawnee Young's potential ties to Deathstalker. Gertrude suggested Abraham and the player went sightseeing in the Rudra Temple. Instead, it became a murder investigation: an archaeologist Alabama Dunn was found in the Hindi ruins tied down and cut open, as if he was a human sacrifice. The player shipped the body to Melvin but the coroner told the team that the victim's heart was missing. The five people were labelled as suspects: Willa Smith (victim's ex-girlfriend), Sandeep Banerjee (yoga instructor), Chang Luong (antique collector), Patrick Blum (Alabama's assistant), and Shawnee Young (local lady). While searching for evidences, Abraham and the player found a Hindu Altar after falling to the secret altar. They found an ancient Rudra statue, which began talking, freaking out Abraham and the player. They then being attacked once again by Queen Jango, who attempt to stop Abraham from retrieving the heart. But the player managed to traps her into the deep. Soon after, they found the missing heart. Mid-investigation, Hisao stepped in with his psychological analysis of the needles placed on the heart. With the gathered evidence, they outed Willa Smith, Alabama's ex-girlfriend, as the killer. After denying involvement in the murder, Willa admitted to slaughtering Alabama with cleaver. Alabama had previously denied Willa's relationship as he considered his annoying unstable, ruining the latter's desires to be a girlfriend. Willa was pushed to the limit when she found out Alabama did not loved her anymore. Willa felt lonely because given that Queen Jango was only know that all of men are pigs. She even taught herself Rudra to communicate with her. Willa escorting Alabama in finding the statue. She then slaughtering Alabama to death, tie him to the ruins, pulled his heart out, and placed needles on Alabama's heart so that the Rudra statue would talk. Willa also left a camcorder with her message to Queen Jango so no men likes her as a part of his plan. Judge Pereira sentenced Willa to 40 years in prison for the remorseless murder of Alabama Dunn. During Bloody Valentine (2/6), Abraham and the player went to the Rudra Temple to find out if Willa's presence had anything to do with Deathstalker. They found Alabama's flash drive that revealed that he was investigating Queen Jango's disappearance from Diamond Town. The cops proceeded to ask Chang Luong about his friend's handwritten notes, as they were mentioned in the flash key. Luong pointed the cops to the office to find Alabama's notes. The notes in the office mentioned the disappearance of a woman named Shawnee Young, which has related to the murder of Jessica Rees, Christa's relative. A side note revealed that Willa ran across Deathstalker although she did not know what it was. This proved that Deathstalker was sent Queen Jango to committing a murder on men. In the hours following the indictment, Patrick Blum was arrested and found guilty of tampering relics belonging to Queen Jango. After finding the notes and helping Hilda finding her daughter Augusta in the Diamond Park with yoga instructor Sandeep Banerjee, Chief MacLeod sent the team to Albanos as Queen Jango start to committing another killing spree. Summary Victim *'Alabama Dunn' Murder Weapon *'Cleaver' Killer *'Willa Smith' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spicy foods. *The suspect knows Hindi. *The suspect has allergic to cats. *The suspect has acne. *The suspect blood type is B+. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spicy foods. *The suspect knows Hindi. *The suspect has acne. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spicy foods. *The suspect has allergic to cats. *The suspect has acne. *The suspect blood type is B+. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spicy foods. *The suspect knows Hindi. *The suspect has allergic to cats. *The suspect blood type is B+. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Hindi. *The suspect has allergic to cats. *The suspect has acne. Killer's Profile *The killer eats spicy foods. *The killer knows Hindi. *The killer has allergic to cats. *The killer has acne. *The killer's blood type is B+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Bloody Valentine (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Horton Category:Copyrighted Images